1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a low profile cable assembly used to transmit electrical signals between a liquid crystal display and a mother board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Miniaturization is a trend for portable electronic devices. Thus, connectors, used in the portable electric devices, becomes thinner and smaller so as to meet the requirements. US Patent Publication No. 20080293292, published to Ko on Sep. 16, 2003, discloses a cable assembly. The cable assembly includes a housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, a plurality of wires connected to the contacts, and a spacer assembled with the housing and located behind the housing. Each of the contact has a stick interferentially touched to the housing to make the contact firmly fixed in the housing. However, when the cable assembly, which is firmly connected to a complementary connector, needs to be drawn apart from the complementary connector by a huge force, only-stick structure is not fit for the cable assembly for firmly fixing the contact to the housing.
Hence, in this art, a cable assembly to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.